Auntie Em
by dino-dog83
Summary: 'It had been a long night.' Emily thought to herself 'No,' she quickly corrected. 'It had been a long 7 months.' She sighed as she made her way up the front steps to JJ's house. She had wanted to go back to her hotel for the night... Post 7x01


**A/N: Post 7x01: Emily stays at JJ's house for the night and they discuss a few things.**

'It had been a long night.' Emily thought to herself 'No,' she quickly corrected. 'It had been a long 7 months.' She sighed as she made her way up the front steps to JJ's house. She had wanted to go back to her hotel for the night, she'd deal with her apartment in the morning, but JJ wouldn't hear of it. Instead she had insisted that Emily stay with her and her family. She'd hesitated at first. Not because she didn't want to spend time with JJ, Will and Henry but rather because she was afraid Will might be angry at her and more importantly Henry wouldn't remember her. She had after all come to think of the little boy as her nephew, even if they weren't related by blood.

"Emily!" JJ smilied as she opened the door. "It's about time you got here. I was getting ready to send out a search party." She joked as she moved aside to let her friend in.

"Sorry, I stopped off to get this." She said holding up her bag. "Where are the boys?" she asked.

"Will and Henry are downstairs watching a movie." JJ closed the front door and motioned for her friend to move in. It was strange to see Emily so uncomfortable in her home. She hadn't acted like this since, well ever come to think of it. "Come help me in the kitchen." JJ said making her way thru the house.

"Yeah ok." Emily set her bag down and followed the young blonde.

"You know I meant what I said yesterday." JJ looked her friend in the eyes before continuing. "It really is good to have you back."

"I hope the others feel that way." Emily sighed taking a seat at the table.

"They'll come around. They're just in shock right now. Hotch and I knew Emily. It was different for us."

"Yes, but not any easier I imagine."

"No." JJ moved to sit beside her friend. "It wasn't." She looked down for a minute before continuing. "But at least I knew you were safe, and we got chat online."

"And that might be the only reason I have what little of my sanity that remains." Emily cracked as smile for the first time that night.

"How did Will take the news?" Emily asked watching her friends face for an answer.

"We're uh, working on it." She answered, but sensing that wasn't enough continued. "He's upset, understandably that I lied to him. But deep down I think he understands why I couldn't tell him. And I know if it came down to it he would do the same for the guys he works with too."

Emily nodded watching as JJ patted her on the knee before making her way back to the counter where she'd been chopping veggies earlier.

"Jay?" Emily's voice was timid

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Henry remembers me?" She felt silly for asking. After he was only 3 years old and he wouldn't remember what had happened. She should be focused on the team right now; Morgan, Reid, Garcia and Rossi. She should be wondering if her relationships with them will still intact? But right now in this moment all she could think of was the little blonde boy that her 'new online friend' had told her about while she was hiding out in Paris.

"Seriously?" JJ asked unable to contain her laughter. "He carries around that dog blanket you gave him for his last birthday EVERYWHERE!"

"Really?" Emily smiled glad that something she'd given the small child had become his favourite.

"Mmm Hmm." JJ replied continuing to chop veggies for dinner. And then almost on cue Henry came running up the stairs.

"Mommy!" He yelled as he made his way down the hallway.

"In here Henry!" she yelled back.

As the young boy walked into the kitchen JJ was amazed at how the events unfolded. The first thing she noticed was that Emily had been tense waiting for Henry to reach his destination. The second thing she noticed was that it had only taken her son seconds to forget that she was even in the room when he laid eyes on Emily. The smile on Henry's face was quickly mirrored by Emily as the small boy cried out; "Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Emily for her part quickly bent down and embraced the small boy as he ran towards her.

As she stood up with Henry in her arms she looked over his head at JJ and just had to ask; "Auntie Em?"

"Ah, his new favourite movie is The Wizard of Oz." She smiled. "He's seen it 34 times now."

"35." Will corrected. "You can thank his Fairy Godmother for that. Emily, good to see you." He said as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "At least now I know why JJ was spending so much time playing online scrabble." Will smiled as JJ gave him a playful slap.

"I told you it was nothing to worry about."

"I thought she was seeing someone else." Will winked at Emily as he turned his attention back to JJ.

"If you don't knock it off I just might start." JJ teased as Will made his way towards her and started to tickle her sides.

Watching the scene unfold and listening to her friend's laughter Emily took a seat at the table once again only this time she had Henry on her lap. 'Yup,' she thought to herself watching as Henry played with the corner of his doggie blanket, 'Everything will be fine.'

~Fin

**A/N2: This started with the idea of Henry calling Emily Aunite Em b/c his Fair Godmother Garcia gave him the Wizard of Oz. The above story was NOT at all what I had in mind when I started writing it but I love it none the less - however the "other" Auntie Em story may make an apperance yet so if you're reading it and get a deja vu thing that'd be why LOL**


End file.
